


Period (Gaara no Sabaku x Fem!Reader)

by thispanbelongsinthetrash



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Characters, Gaara is afraid, Gaara is confused, He does not understand that part of female anatomy, Menstruation, Reader gets her period, Reader-Insert, also posted on Wattpad, help this child, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispanbelongsinthetrash/pseuds/thispanbelongsinthetrash
Summary: Prompt: While cuddling, Gaara discovers that Reader-chan has started her period, and it’s made quite a mess. Gaara then convinces himself that Reader is dying.Word Count: 1377Written for my best friend who does not have an account





	Period (Gaara no Sabaku x Fem!Reader)

Prompt: While cuddling, Gaara discovers that Reader-chan has started her period, and it’s made quite a mess. Gaara then convinces himself that Reader is dying.

## Word Count: 1377

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Being the Kazekage, your boyfriend was a very busy man. Today, however, was one of the rare days that he had away from the office. Gaara saw no better way to spend it than with his favorite person.

 

He had wanted to take you around the village and no doubt spoil you with presents, but you insisted that both he and his bank account should rest.

 

So here the two of you were, holed up in your small apartment (which Gaara for some reason preferred over his spacious quarters in the Kazekage’s estate), watching a few of the movies from your collection.

 

Gaara prepared tea for the day (he was surprisingly knowledgeable about herbs, and he had purposefully selected a relaxing blend, as he was convinced that you worry too much), while you readied the couch with a multitude of pillows and blankets (Gaara insisted you have too many but you disagree).

 

With everything prepared, the two of you finally sank into your blissfully soft couch and fell into a familiar position. He was sitting propped against the side of the couch with his feet brushing the floor below, while you reclined over the entirety of the couch, feet dangling off of the opposite end and head resting in Gaara’s lap. He brought his fingers down to run them through your hair and smiled almost unnoticeably as he twisted the strands around.

 

In a matter of minutes, you had begun to doze off.

 

You truly didn’t intend to. It was his first day off in months and you wanted to be able to properly spend it with him, but it had been so hectic lately since your relationship had gone public and you were exhausted. Your family barraged you with questions and demands and you didn’t know how to respond to any of it, and it had gotten to the point that random citizens would approach you, asking things of you or telling you problems that they had and expecting you to fix it just because you were dating Gaara. It was exhausting and Gaara understood completely, so when he noticed you nodding off he simply smiled to himself, fully content to sit with you while you slept.

 

While he technically could sleep now, he still didn’t do it very often. Fifteen years of not sleeping tended to make it hard to get the hang of it.

 

The movie ended with Gaara remaining still and stroking your hair as you slept, and Gaara remained like that for another hour. He admittedly was growing restless from being still, but his top priority was making sure that you took care of yourself.

 

So Gaara, though he’d never admit it, was infinitely grateful when at last you stirred and blinked weary eyes with a noise that said you were not pleased to be awake.

 

You buried your face in his lap for a moment before groaning and rolling over. You kicked at the blankets that had somehow rolled you into a burrito until your legs were free, with the bulk of the blankets landing on the floor.

 

You looked up at Gaara and smiled apologetically. “Sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to sleep through your day off.”

 

Gaara, however, turned to you with an alarmed look. “ **(Y/N)**...” He said cautiously, as if nervous to continue the thought.

 

“Yeah?” You responded.

 

“I am aware that the villagers have been pestering you, but have any of them attacked you?”

 

You sat up and eyed him curiously. “What? No. Why?”

 

“Then what attacked you?”

 

“Um, nothing?” Your boyfriend was beginning to confuse you, and seemed quite confused himself.

 

“Oh,” His voice was quiet and he frowned at the floor where you’d kicked your blankets for a moment before picking you up and marching towards the door.

 

“Gaara!” You linked your arms around his neck and held on. “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking you to the hospital.”

 

“What!?”

 

He twisted you enough that he could open your front door, and the movement was enough for you to see his face. He was serious about this. Gaara had never been one for jokes.

 

“There was blood on your blankets. If you weren’t attacked, I’ve only to assume that you’re ill and need medical treatment.”

 

Your eyes widened and you looked down to inspect yourself, only to confirm what you suspected.

 

You thought of your boyfriend, rigid and serious and more than a little oblivious, and you made a mental note to add _innocent_ to that list. And you couldn’t help it. You started laughing.

 

Gaara paused with one foot out your door and eyed you quizzically. “What do you find amusing about this?”

 

Your fit of giggles continued and you patted his arm as a signal to put you down. He obliged but seemed reluctant to do so.You pulled him back into your apartment and shut the door, heading down your small hallway and into your bedroom for a change of clothes.

 

“I’m not injured and I’m not ill,” You told him as he stood awkwardly in your doorway. “I’ll explain what’s going on, but give me a bit to get cleaned up, yeah?”

 

Gaara eventually drifted back to your couch in confusion as he heard water running from your bathroom.

 

 _What sort of injury is this that she finds it so amusing?_ Gaara wondered. _Perhaps it isn’t the injury itself she finds amusing but my reaction to it? Am I not acting as any boyfriend should? Have I insulted her?_

 

It felt like years to the poor Kazekage before you emerged again, this time in clean clothing. You walked past him to scoop  up your soiled blankets and gave him a smile before heading to put it in your clothing bin.

 

When you finally sat next to him, you were barely containing your laughter at his confused, and possibly frightened, state.

 

“Okay,” You began. “You do understand the process for how babies are made, right?” You were dearly hoping you wouldn’t have to give him The Talk.

 

“Yes.” He answered.

 

“Well-” You started, only to be cut off.

 

“You aren’t pregnant, are you?” His green eyes were wide and he seemed more afraid than you’d ever seen him.

 

“No!” You all but shouted. “No, I’m not.” You answered more calmly. “See, every month, a woman’s body builds stuff up inside it _in case_ the woman gets pregnant. Stuff to help the baby grow.” You explained, feeling painfully awkward. “Well, if the woman doesn’t get pregnant in the time it takes for the body to build everything up, there’s not a baby to use it, so we’ve got to get rid of it.” You paused in your explanation, hoping that Gaara followed enough that you wouldn’t have to explain anymore. Seeing that he obviously did not, you continued. “The blood you saw on my blankets, and the blood I had on me, was my body’s way of getting rid of the stuff it made for a nonexistent baby. This is what we ladies refer to as our ‘periods’. It happens once a month and lasts about a week.”

 

Gaara’s face scrunched up and the look of fear returned. “You bleed out your insides for a week every month?”

 

You chuckled at his phrasing and nodded.

 

“Does this stop after you bear a child?” He asked.

 

“It does while you’re pregnant, but it starts back up after.”

 

Gaara’s eyes suddenly grew intense and he grabbed you gently by your shoulders, surprising you a bit. “This is truly ailing. Does every female go through this?” When you nodded, he continued. “Please, do tell me if there is anything I can do to assist you. I cannot fully sympathize with this, but it certainly doesn’t sound pleasant, and while I’m sure you’re fully equipped to handle this, I want to aid you in any way I can.”

 

You smiled softly at him. “Mostly, we just need a bit more attention during this time of the month. And maybe a back rub?”

 

Gaara nodded before pulling you against his chest and rubbing small circles in your lower back. You sighed and allowed yourself to get comfortable with him as your pillow.

 

Gaara left later that evening with a new level of respect for the female populace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my writing then feel free to request stuff! https://goo.gl/forms/r20XFoJ8qaNFRrIH2


End file.
